


Flustered

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anxiety, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: At an event, Tony and you come clean.





	Flustered

There was something about you that flustered Tony. He didn’t know if it was your charming nature or how you turned around a conversation with a sentence.

He thoroughly enjoyed you. Not at a physical level because he wasn’t there yet, but he didn’t mind waiting. Somehow, time was a foreign concept when it came to you.

There was a party at the Stark Tower. It was a fancy evening. Tuxedos and gowns, right and left.

Tony noticed you as soon as he entered the party. You were wearing an olive green dress with an open leg, showing cleavage. Your hair was up and braided and your lips… they were so red, so gorgeous. He wanted to eat them.

You were laughing with Maria and Rhodey, a drink in hand. You turned around for a moment and caught him staring. He smiled your way.

“Could you give me a sec?” You asked the pair and turned to Tony, who was making his way towards you.

You met him halfway.

“Can I just say… you look incredibly handsome,” you stated.

“Me? You have everyone staring.”

“I’m only interested in one person staring,” you answered, taking off his sunglasses and putting them over your eyes. “How do I look?”

And again, you had him blushing. “Magnificent.”

“Good choice of word, but why sunglasses at night? And indoors?”

Tony shrugged. “They’re cool, and you proved my point.”

“Oh, please,” you said, waving a hand dismissively. “They became cool when you started wearing them.  _Tony Stark, trend-setter._  You should add that to your bio.”

Tony chuckled. “Will do.”

At that moment, a slow song began playing. You smiled, putting Tony’s sunglasses inside his coat and taking his hand, leading the way to the dance floor.

Tony put his hands on your waist and yours intertwined on the back of his neck.

“So, tell me…,” you started. “How’ve you been these days?”

“Good, good,” he lied. “Sleeping eight hours a night, no anxiety or panic attacks, no mental breakdowns.”

You rolled your eyes, chuckling. “Why are you lying to me?”

“Perhaps because I want you to see my good sides. Who knows?”

“You are… the softest man I know, Tony Stark, and I mean that in a good way,” you stated. “It makes me love the way you look at me.”

Tony’s heart was beating faster than a minute ago. He was glad he didn’t have shrapnel in his heart anymore, otherwise he would’ve needed an open heart surgery  right then and there.

“Like what?”

You two had stopped moving. “Like there’s anything left in me to be saved.”

“Everything about you deserves to be saved,” he responded.

You were so close to him you could feel the scotch on his breath against your face, being one of the scents you took in your nose besides his cologne.

Tony closed the gap between you two, you feeling his hands travelling on your back against the silky dress.

It was everything he thought it would be… and more.

“You have lipstick on your mouth,” you informed him, a huge smile on both of your faces.

He shrugged it off. “I’ve been waiting too long for this. I’ll wear it with pride.”

“You’re such a dork… a romantic dork. I dig it.”

“Enough to go on a date with me?”

“Enough to go on a thousand dates with you.”

Tony nodded to himself. “I like that,” he said as you two reiterated your dance, but closer and slower than before.


End file.
